My new variety of lily plant herein disclosed originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing an unnamed cultivar of L..times.hollandicum (unpatented) and the cultivar "Connecticut King" (unpatented) at Sandy, Oreg., in the course of my breeding efforts carried on since the year 1971 with the object of producing superior upright-flowering Asiatic lilies having coloration of gold, orange, and red, suited to cut-flower production on a commercial scale.
This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of the large size and thick texture of its very broad tepals which collectively present a dramatic tri-colored bloom having a bright orange-red throat and a brilliant golden yellow central area, which is surrounded by a fiery red coloration which occupies about two-thirds of the total flower area. This selected seedling was asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb-scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that this new lily plant has desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and a high degree of disease resistance, as well as all of the desirable characteristics of form, color, and habit. This generation to generation propagation has also shown that the plant is a vigorous and good grower and propagator, and that its clones force well for cut-flower production as observed at Sandy, Oreg., and that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.